This disclosure relates to an apparatus, system, and method for securely mounting accessories, including camera accessories and accessories for other devices. More specifically, this disclosure relates to an apparatus, system, and method for safely securing various kinds of accessories and other devices to a camera, a weapon, binoculars, and the like.
Accessory mounting brackets (also referred to as rails or mounts) are found on a variety of products, including still and video cameras, binoculars, guns and other weapons. These mounting brackets may be used hold a wide variety of accessories, including battery packs, adapters, lights, handles, scopes, sights, bayonets, grips, and laser aiming modules.
Conventional mounting brackets allow users to slide an accessory onto the bracket, but the accessory may also inadvertently or accidentally slide off. For example, if the bracket is mounted on a camera, and the camera is accidentally tilted, the angle of tilt may allow the accessory to slide off the end of bracket. If this occurs, the accessory may be damaged. The conventional mounting brackets lack a safety mechanism that will allow accessories to be simply and quickly placed onto a mounting bracket and also prevent the accessories from inadvertently or accidentally coming off.